1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information management. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for classification-based management of structured and/or unstructured data.
2. The Relevant Technology
The world is slowly and continually moving from being paper-based to being electronic-based and this is becoming apparent in a wide variety of different systems. Businesses, schools, and even home life are transitioning to electronic systems. For example, email is becoming a primary means of communication rather than sending regular mail. Bills are paid online. Airlines often prefer electronic ticketing and online check-in. The list goes on. There are several reasons for this transition, one of which is the convenience and accessibility of electronic systems. Email, for example, often arrives shortly after sending it.
As entities become more centered on electronic data, the ability to manage the electronic data becomes crucial for a wide variety of different reasons. Much of the electronic data maintained by an entity or organization often relates to different aspects of the entity and often is subject to various considerations.
Further, much of the data is unstructured at least in the sense that the data's value to the entity is not readily know and the services required for the data is not necessarily known. For example, an entity may have a file storage system that it backs up on a regular basis. However, there may be many files on the file storage system that have little or no value to the entity. As a result, the entity is often paying for services that are not required. Further, there may be files that contain certain information that subjects those files to certain regulations. Because the content of those files is often unknown, the files are not receiving adequate services, thereby subjecting the entity to potential liability.
More generally, there are a number of different factors that may determine how certain data is handled or that determine the services that are needed for the data. Some of the factors or considerations include data security, data backup, data retention, data access control, regulatory compliance, corporate compliance, and the like or any combination thereof.
The unstructured nature of most systems often makes it difficult to ensure that the proper services are sought. However, making decisions on how to manage the data of an entity is often further complicated by the organization of the entity irrespective of the data. For example, any given entity typically has more than one “line of business.” An engineering firm that performs contract work for the government, for instance, often has data that is associated with the engineering being performed. At the same time, the engineering firm may also have data that is associated with the legal department or corporate aspect of the engineering firm, data that is associated with human resources, and the like. In other words, a given entity often has various domains of data or different shares of data, some of which may be shared by the various lines of business.
In each line of business, there is often data that may be subject to certain requirements that are different from requirements that exist with respect to data in the other lines of business. Further, each line of business may have a different way of referring to types of data. All of these differences combine to make providing information management a complex and difficult process.
In today's world, entities are faced with questions such as identifying the levels of security or retention that apply to various files or needing to know which data is critical to the business. Entities must also account for the effects of time on certain data. Data that is associated with a cancelled project, for example, may no longer require certain services.
In sum, the data of an entity is an important assets and must be safeguarded at all times. This means that services such as back, retention, encryption, etc., need to be obtained. As indicated above, conventional systems do not enable entities to effectively manage their data. As a result, these entities either have too much or too little protection for their data. Entities need a way to manage their data so as to comply with all relevant requirements without purchasing too many services and without providing insufficient services. Entities also need a way to manage their data in an ongoing manner as conditions in the entity change.